


[VID] Part of That World

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [57]
Category: It Came From Beneath The Sea (1955)
Genre: Destruction, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Humor, I just want to love you, Pining, So Wrong It's Right, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Out of the seaWish I could bePart of that world





	[VID] Part of That World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> It Came from Beneath the Sea is a classic B-movie about an oceanic creature that starts encroaching on human ships/submarines/beaches/cities because radiation. It features the special effects of legend Ray Harryhausen. There are a bunch of human scientists and military types, but whatever, we know who the real protagonist is.
> 
>  **Song:** from Disney's "The Little Mermaid"  
>  **Content notes:** Sea monster attacks treated humorously  
>  **Physical notes:** Stop-motion animation

[Part of That World](https://vimeo.com/314929192) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics [here](https://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/classicdisney/partofyourworld.htm).

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary [on Dreamwidth](https://bironic.dreamwidth.org/381394.html)!


End file.
